


For His Majesty's Pleasure

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2014 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Corsetry, Crossdressing, Drawing, Exhibitionism, Fanart, M/M, Masks, Masturbation, Stockings, Summer Pornathon 2014, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Famed courtesan Emrys is called upon to perform for His Majesty’s pleasure. Or ...my entry for the TROPESMASH! round 4 of summerpornathon '14</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Majesty's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mizufae for the bear skin rug idea when I was like WTAF DO I DO WITH ARTHUR's FEEET, I HAVE THESE FLOATING FEET, OMGG! And to Asya and Emmy for the awesome cheering :D

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
